


Too Much Heaven

by reverenehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Sehun is an angel from Heaven, sent down on Father’s orders to protect Junmyeon.One day he’ll have to bring Junmyeon to Heaven too.Question is, would Sehun have the heart to do so?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Too Much Heaven

_Nobody gets too much heaven no more_

_It's much harder to come by_

_I'm waiting in line_

𖠌

He hops down from his bed and watches the swirls of cloud dancing around his tiny little feet before padding out of his room. 

“Where’s Kai?” Sehun asks, balling his hand into a fist and groggily rubs his eyes.

Baekhyun is fumbling with his new archery which Father had gifted him a few months back. “He’s gone down for his Mission.” He replies without looking up at Sehun.

Here where Sehun calls home, is Heaven. Every one of his brothers have a Mission. Everyone, except Sehun.

Sehun is five, the youngest of all angels Father had created. Angels all receive their Mission when they mature at five, but not Sehun. 

Kai, his favorite brother, is eighteen. He’s the Angel of Death. Mortals he brought back home would call him a Grim Reaper. Every now and then, Kai would come back home with a mortal soul, usually the elderlies.

Recently, Father decided that Baekhyun should be an Angel of Love, or what the mortals refer to as Cupid. Sehun wonders why. Baekhyun is anything but love. He’s a prankster.

All of his brothers have an identity and Sehun feels left out. 

𖠌

“Father?” Sehun looks up. 

Father smiles, squatting down on one knee and extends his palm out to Sehun.

“Father, am I getting my Mission soon?” Sehun says as he climbs onto Father’s palm which is bigger than his own bed.

He places Sehun on his table as he looks through his scroll of names. “Not yet, my little Sehun. You’re not mature yet. It would be too dangerous.” 

Sehun obediently sits on the table and watch as Father reads through his scroll. “But Father, I’m five.” He pouts with his lower lip jutting out.

Father chuckles and sighs. “You’re right. You’re five. But Sehun, your wings hasn’t matured yet.” Father reaches towards Sehun and caress his tiny wings.

By the age of five, like Baekhyun, his wings should have at least spread as far as his arms could go, and should extend down to his waist. Whereas Sehun’s hardly exceeds his own shoulder. He’s the only angel at five who couldn’t even fly yet.

“It’ll be too dangerous Sehun.” Father boops Sehun’s nose, returning to read his scroll.

“Baekhyun says I’m an oddball.” Sehun crosses his legs, resting his elbows on his knees as his hands cups his face.

“Father.” Sehun perks up at this voice. He looks up to see Kai sauntering into Father’s office, with an old woman trotting behind him. 

“Kai.” Father acknowledges.

“I’ve brought her.” Kai places his hand on the small of her back, ushering her forward.

Father nods and smiles. “Kai, here.” He hands the scroll he was reading to Kai. “Bring little Sehun with you.”

Sehun jumps up excitedly. “Really Father, really? I can go with Kai?” He looks up at Father with glassy eyes.

Father laughs, grabbing Sehun by his tiny wings and places him on the floor. Sehun runs up to Kai and reaches up to hold Kai’s hand. “Keep him safe, Kai.” 

Kai nods and for the first time, Sehun felt like he belonged.

𖠌

“Hold tight!” Kai says, standing on the edge of the cloud, overseeing the realm of mortals below. Sehun wraps his arms around Kai’s neck, settling himself just right in the middle of Kai’s majestic wings.

Sehun is mesmerised. He’s running around in the park right outside an old folks home while Kai goes on his Mission. He skips around the park, looking at ducks, looking at couples in the park. He spots something white and fluffy beside a tree and runs towards it as fast as his tiny feet could carry him.

“A bunny!” Sehun looks up at a boy running towards the rabbit in front of Sehun. He’s slightly taller than Sehun, so he can’t be more than a few years older than himself. His light crimson chubby cheeks glistens under the sunlight, lightly bouncing as he closes the distance between them.

He squats down and pats the fur. “Bunny would you like a cawwot?” The boy pulls out a stick of sliced carrot from his pocket and feeds the bunny. “Your fur feels like Vivi. He’s my dog.” The boy chimes as he watches the baby rabbit nibbling on the carrot. “But I can’t bring you home with me. Vivi will eat you.” Sehun watches as the boy lowers his head to be eye level with the bunny. Sehun wonders what is a Vivi, and why would a boy like him keep something so dangerous that would gobble down a bunny?

“Junmyeon!” Both the boy and Sehun looks up to find a woman, gesturing for the boy to go over to her. 

The boy, whose name is Junmyeon, gives the rabbit one last pat before standing up, his knees pink from kneeling. “Mummy the wabbit’s fur feels like Vivi!” Junmyeon’s voice fades out as he runs back to his mother.

“Mummy.” Sehun mutters, watching the woman holding the boy’s tiny hand in hers.

“Sehun.” He spins around, spotting Kai walking towards him, his hands in his pockets.

“Kai, whats a Mummy?” Sehun looks up at Kai and he frowns when Kai bursts out laughing, his feathery wings shuddering. A gulf of wind swoops by and a few feathers from Kai’s wings falls out on the ground before poofing into clumps of clouds, disappearing before his eyes like magic. He smells Lily and Lavander, the smell of Kai’s wings.

“Father is right. You do have a lot of questions.” He squats on one knee so that he’s eye-level with Sehun before lightly squeezing Sehun’s cheeks. Kai has always shown favouritism towards Sehun, he’s the only angel that bothers to play with him while his peers are always flexing on their wings. Kai never judged Sehun, he’d let Sehun fly around with him but this is his first time he’s with Kai in the mortal realm. “I see you’ve made a friend?” Kai asks, looking towards the direction Sehun was looking.

“The bunny?” 

Kai guffaws, ruffling Sehun’s hair. “No, I mean that boy.” Kai points towards the boy in the woman’s arms. They’re throwing bread crumbs on the floor and pigeons are flocking around them. “The boy named Junmyeon.”

Sehun looks back at Kai with bulging eyes. “How did you know his name?”

“Angels know everything, Sehun.” Kai stands up and carries Sehun, settling him behind his back.

Sehun wraps his arms around Kai’s neck. Kai spreads out his majestic wings, and the air around them smells like Lily and Lavendar again. Sehun takes a whiff and sighs, smiling. “Kai, I want to be as smart and tall like you one day.” He rests his cheeks against Kai’s warm neck, watching the boy in the woman’s arms getting smaller as they soar into the evening sky.

𖠌

Sehun is once again on Father’s office table. He had woke up this morning completely alone, he also learned that Baekhyun, has finally received his first Mission and he has followed Luhan, another Cupid, to learn the ropes.

Is that why Father allowed him to tag along to Kai’s Mission yesterday? Does that mean he’s also an Angel of Death? Sehun doesn’t mind what kind of angel he is, he looks up to Kai a lot, he looks forward to the day where he can officially help Kai with his Missions.

“Sehun.” Father’s stern voice stops him in his tracks. Sehun hops down the humongous pencil he was trying to imagine riding as a boat. Everything belonging to Father is huge, even his pencils. Sehun doesn’t even have the strength to lift one up. 

“Father, when can I tag along with Kai again?” Sehun slumps against the pencil, leaning his back against it.

Father looks at Sehun through his half-crescent glasses and chortles. “When he’s done with his Mission today, son.” Father runs his fingers along his long white beard on his chin and Sehun missed the days when he’s younger when Father allowed him to cling onto his beard with Baekhyun, challenging who can reach up to Father’s chin first. “Why, did you miss Junmyeon already?”

Sehun detaches his back from the pencil he‘s leaning on and stands right up, his tiny wings fluttering in excitement at the mention of the boy’s name. “Do you know him, Father?”

Father’s sudden roar of laughter sends Sehun falling on his butt. “Oh son, I know him of course. I know him since the day he was born.” He eyes Sehun with interest, studying him before reaching behind Sehun’s back and give his little wings a little caress. 

“Father, can I see that boy again?” Sehun looks up to Father expectantly, hands clutching the sleeve around Father’s wrists while on his tippy toes.

“Oh, Sehun. You’ve finally showed yourself what sort of Angel you are.” Father beams down at Sehun, letting him climb onto his palm.

“Am I an Angel of Death like Kai? Was that why you let me tag along with him?” Sehun sits cross legged on Father’s palm.

Father let’s out yet another deafening laughter. “No, son. I think you’d be a Guardian Angel.”

Sehun frowns. “I’m a body guard?!” Sehun felt disappointed. He’s always wanted to save souls like his brother Kai. “I want to save mortals like Kai.” Sehun whines, pulling his knees up and hugging them close.

Sehun feels Father’s finger probing him on his sides, tickling him. “No, son. You’ll save mortals too. But most importantly, you have to save Junmyeon. You have to keep him safe.”

Sehun brightens up, he’s never heard of any of his brothers being a Guardian Angel. For once, Sehun feels like he has a purpose. He feels special. But more importantly, he’s looking forward to meeting the boy named Junmyeon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Father would be Jesus and he is GINORMOUS
> 
> Grown Angels like Kai and Luhan are normal human size
> 
> Sehun and Baekhyun are kids
> 
> —
> 
> I’m writing this as it goes. Please let me know in the comments what you think so far and if you want to read more 🥺


End file.
